Hacker and Thief Love
by Mus4u
Summary: More comment fic goodness, this time of a Parker/Hardison variety.


**het, pg, prompt: She's falling in love for the first time**

* * *

Parker watched as Hardison tried to explain to Eliot another gizmo he'd put together. Their hitter didn't really care one way or the other how Hardison put this and into that and made a connection here. But Parker found it all the amusing anyway. Finally he gave up and spotted her; his face broke into a big smile and the way Hardison's eyes lit up at the sight of her made her stomach do strange things.

"Hey Parker," he slid up next to her, "I bet you want to hear about my new iPod, but it's not _just_ an iPod.." She didn't really care that she couldn't understand half of what he was saying. She just really enjoyed listening to Hardison talk.

Later that night she went out with Sophie to get a drink; she was upset about whats-his-name breaking up with her and apparently this was what girlfriends did for each other.

"Why does my stomach do weird flips when Hardison smiles at me?" Sophie had fallen silent and Parker felt it was the best time to bring up her dilemma.

Sophie choked on her drink a little and the back pounding Parker gave was not welcomed. "Only when he smiles at you?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"Well, when he gets really excited about something or if he laughs or if-"

"Parker," Sophie cut her off and covered her hand, "it's sounds like you may like Hardison."

Parker gave Sophie her best 'duh' look, "of course I like Hardison. He's my friend; right we are friends?"

"Of course you're friends. I mean it sounds like you," Sophie giggled, "like like him."

"Oh come on that's so preschool." Parker took a sip of her drink, "do you mean...?"

"You might be starting to love him?" Sophie asked gently.

Parker grinned and thought about the kiss they had shared. It had been for the con at the time, but she had thought about it. "I guess," she looked away and felt her cheeks heat up. "Do you think he likes me?"

Sophie burst into laughter, "dear me girl. _Of course_ he likes you!"

She started dancing in her seat; this was cool. She maybe loved someone and he, according to Sophie and she trusted Sophie when it came to figuring people out, definitely liked her. Hopefully he more than liked her; like liked her.

* * *

**het, pg, prompt: "Finally!"**

* * *

Eliot made cake. It started with that. Hardison and Parker were the first to get to it and Eliot tried not to smile watching them worship over his masterpiece. Sophie just watched, amused by their antics as Parker pushed cake into Hardison's face; Eliot almost protested, they were wasting it. But Hardison smiled and tried to lick what he could from around his mouth and cheek, try as he might though he couldn't reach the dap of icing on his nose. He reached for a napkin right as Parker leaned in a licked it away for him. For a moment it was pin-drop quiet.

"We gonna talk about that?" Hardison joked but it was slightly weak, maybe even a little scared.

"Nothing to talk about," Parker said with a smile. Hardison's eyes filled with sadness and Eliot huffed, rolling his eyes. Parker leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss, "You gonna take me to the movies now? That's what people do right, when they date?"

"Finally!" Nate grumbled heading for his always full coffee machine. "Took you long enough," he directed to Parker who grinned impishly.

"So movies now, yeah?" Hardison stood and took Parker's hand. She tried to pull him out the window, "Nuh-uh, second date we can go jumping out windows."

"I'll hold you to that," she sing-songed on their way out the door.

* * *

**het, pg-13, prompt: "You want to bite my... WHAT?", warnings: vamp!Parker, bloodplay?**

* * *

It was when Parker got careless Alec enjoyed it the most. A scrape here, a drag of fang there; little pin-pricks of blood surfacing down his neck, along his collar bone. It was embarrassing, he was the guy damn it, but she could reduce him to a mumbling, quivering mess in minutes. With just her fangs. And when her small, soft hand wrapped around his dick holding him gently but tightly he'd press his head back into the pillow and will himself not to buck madly into that cool pressure. Three, four, five..he lost count of the steady, even pumps and those lips did amazing things to his chest and back up the same trail and Alec shivered when he felt her tongue drag along through his blood and lap it up. Parker bite gently and the moan that passed his lips could have, no pun intended, woken the dead; feeling the cool fangs puncture his neck and carefully she was sucking blood from the wounds and her own moans mingled with his. He gasped when she finally slide them free and moved to nibble on one of his ears. She blew a cool puff of air on the moisten skin, his hips bucked wildly and she whispered in his ear.

"You wanna what?" he murmured lost in the sensations she was torturing his body with.

"Want to bite your.." she smirked and pointedly looked down his body.

Alec's eyes traveled down and landed on what she was staring at, "You want to bite my... WHAT?" he tried to jerk away but she held him fast and licked her blood tinted lips. Alec looked at Parker, then looked at himself, then Parker and, "what the hell. I'll only live once." Her eyes lit in a smile and he wasn't sure whether to feel turned on or frighten out of his mind.

"Oh this is gonna be fun," she licked at his neck that still had a little blood collecting there, "I've never tried this before." Oh fuck, definitely scared. Fucking scared out his mind. And so very turned on as she started nipping a trail down his body once more.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

Comment_fic eats my brain and apparently takes a strictly slasher and gives her the ability to write **any**thing she puts her mind too! :D Enjoyed?


End file.
